Under The Old Maple Tree
by b0rn insAne
Summary: She loved him ever since they danced under the moon and kissed under the stars.She loved himever since they kissed under the old maple tree. She loved him ever since she promised she would always be his and his life was threatened. But will they survive the final battle? and if they do will they survive together? A Draco Romance


His hands wrap around my waist as we snog under the old maple tree behind the Malfoy Manor. He brushes back my dark hair and murmurs "I love you" I smile and whisper "I love you with all my _Corazon_" He grins before grabbing me tighter.

"I don't ever want to lose you" he says quietly. "And you won't" I promised him firmly looking into his eyes. "I will never ever leave you" My answer satisfies him and we return to the snogging. His fingers wrap around my brown locks and we both stop taking deep breathes.

"Draco!" his aunt Bellatrix screeches from inside the Manor. "The meeting is going to start soon!" Draco moved away from me after giving me a kiss on the lips and slipping something on my finger. "I'll be back" he announces before running towards the Manor.

I wait until he is out of my sight before I see what he slipped onto my finger. Wrapped around my ring finger was a bronze promise ring with a amethyst in the center and written on the inside of the ring 'sempre e per sempre' which in Italian means always and forever. I gasp and put my hands to my lips; touched to the core. I grin wildly and let out small squeal of happiness before shooting off for the Manor.

I open the door only to find myself face to face with Draco's mom. "Hello Narcissa" I smile politely. "As I said please call me Cissy" her dark eyes twinkle as she smiles. "My son seemed very happy when he came inside. Going to tell me about it?" "Well" I take a deep breath before continuing "I promised I would always be his and.." I raise my hand and wiggle my ring finger. She gasps "Blimey! I'm so proud of you two!"

She gives me a quick hug and we began walking down the hallway chatting quietly when we ran smack into the Death Eater meeting. "Well Narcissa glad you could join usssssssss" a snake like voice hissed and I stiffened. Narcissa nodded and sat down and I proceeded to back away out of the room. "Awwwww but who is this?" he whispers and I give a faint shudder.

"That is Cassandra. She is a…family friend" Draco speaks up. "Turn around" says the voice sharply and I swivel around and I see him. No hair, skin as white as paper, cold gleaming eyes. I see Voldemort.

"Name, girl" he orders "Cassandra Osborne m-my Lord" I stutter. "Ah an Osborne child. Pure blood then. That's good. That's very good" he says. "Why haven't you joined us yet?!" he questions cruelly. I widen my eyes because if I told him the truth he would avada kedavra me to my grave.

"B-because I didn't think you would find me very useful my L-lord" I answer. "Well we can find a place for you somewhere I am sure" he snapped and I quickly sat next to Draco. The continued their conversation but I noticed his eyes never left my face. After the meeting I stood up quickly hoping to be able to leave before he saw me but I was too slow.

"Osborne. Come here" he ordered. "yes my Lord?" I asked. "Hold out your left arm" I obeyed automatically and he places his wand to my wrist. After he murmured a quick spell there was a burning smell and I closed my eyes. There was stinging and I opened my eyes staring at the brand on my arm. A snake slithering out of a skulls mouth. The official sign of the Death Eaters.

"Welcome" he laughs dryly before turning serious "Mess up and your boy pays" I widen my eyes in fear. "Oh yes I know you and Draco are an item. You made that quite clear when you two held hands under the table and he looked at you like a blind man finally seeing the light".

At this description I blush crimson red. "One thing wrong and the Malfoy boy feels my wrath" I nod my head quickly "I won't mess up my Lord" I back out of the room and run up many flights of stairs until I get to Draco's room.

I open the door and fall into his arms. "Im so sorry Cassie" he murmurs softly into my hair. "I should have said something to stop h-" I put a finger to his lips; silencing him. "That's not what I am upset about Draco. He threatened to hurt you if I messed up and I a-am afraid I will mess up and-"I start to cry and Draco cradles me in his arms.

"Sshhh there" he whispers until I calm down. "Cassandra Autumn Osborne" he murmurs as he lifts up my chin with his hand "You are perfect in every aspect. There is no WAY you will mess up" I smile through my tears and say "You really think so?"

He laughs and nods his head before giving me a quick peck on my nose. "Get ready for dinner beautiful" he smiles as I get up and stick my tongue out at him. "Silly" he mutters as I close the door behind me and walk down the hallway to my room.

I put on a short lacy black dress with silver flats. I curl my hair into tiny ringlets and put on a little makeup to liven my face. I put on the diamond flower earring my Draco gave me for my birthday and I headed downstairs. Draco was waiting for me and the foot of the staircase and I took his arm. I am instantly reminded of the Yule Ball.

*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_I walk down the staircase nervously and see Draco waiting at the bottom. I speed up my pace, eager to get to him. I trip forwards but he catches me. "You look beautiful" he says quietly. I look at him and decide he isn't playing a joke on me. "You really think so?" I ask curiously. He nods once before taking me over to the dance floor where we glided across the floor like a pair of fairies. I was never much of a dancer but tonight I danced like a pro. The whole time I was staring into his eyes. They were a winter blue, they were rimmed with frost and the blue looked icy. He notices me staring at him and I blush. "You look pretty when you blush" he notes which only caused me to blush darker. He laughs and gracefully twirls me into the night._

_~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

I am on the floor and I hear screaming. But it sounds muted. I look up curiously at the ceiling but my view is blocked by a handsome man. He seemed familiar. Those blonde hair, icy blue eyes…Oh, he was my Draco.

That snapped me out of my trance and I blink and whisper "Draco?" He hugs me and whispers "You were having another one of your black outs" Even though he is whispering to me there is still a screaming. I look around and see Narcissa screaming. Draco hurries over to her and tries to comfort her.

"What's wrong with her?! Is she hurt? She was walking perfectly fine when -BAM- she collapsed to the ground" she shrieks. "Mom she is fine she just had a black out th-" He is interrupted by a loud clang and a panicked voice. "What is going on here?!" Bellatrix asks in a fearful tone.

"Nothing. She just fell" Draco answered stiffly. Bellatrix snorted "Sure" she said while studied crying Narcissa.

"Pull yourselves together" she snaps. "The Dark Lord will be dining with us" I pale and Narcissa becomes as silent as a dead corpse. I stand up and position my curls back into place and wipe off my dress before grabbing Draco's arm once more.

We walking into the large dining room where I take my seat next to Draco and grab his hand because I could feel Voldemorts gaze on the back of my neck. He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "What was all the commotion?" Voldemort hisses. "She fell that's all" Draco says quickly. "Really? Why did she fall?" he asks curiously. "He said it was because she has blackout ?" Narcissa looks at me with a newborn curiosity. "Black outs?" Voldemort asks sharply. "Sometimes I have things called black outs. If something reminds me of a memory I forget reality and that memory happens again like its actually happening. But its all in my head" I say quickly. "Hmmm" Voldemort looks like he is in deep thought.

"That is VERY interesting Cassandra" he says simply. Draco tightens his grip on my hand protectively and he narrows his eyes. The Dark Lord doesn't seem to notice Draco's change in attitude and gives me a glare that makes my blood run cold.


End file.
